undertale_au_soundtrackfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongetale
Spongetale is a crossover between Spongetale and Undertale. Although official music is occasionally created, progress has halted since creation. Roles Frisk = Patchy the Pirate MAIN CHARACTERS Toriel = Mindy Sans = Patrick Papyrus = Spongebob Undyne = Sandy Alphys = Squidward Asgore = Neptune Asriel = Triton Chara = Plankton Flowey = Bubble Buddy MINOR CHARACTERS Mettaton = Mr. Krabs Napstablook = Pearl Muffet = Dennis So Sorry = The Flying Dutchman Glyde = Flats the Flounder Mad Dummy = Karen Ruins Dummy = SpongeTron Gerson = Old Man Jenkins Catty = Mermaid Man Bratty = Barnacle Boy Burgerpants = Mrs. Puff Grillby = Goofy Goober Annoying Dog = Potty the Parrot ROYAL GUARD Doggo = Randy Cheeks Lesser Dog = SpongeBob's Grandmother Dogamy = SpongeBob's Dad Dogaressa = SpongeBob's Mom Greater Dog = Spongebob's Grandfather RG 01 = Patrick's Mom RG 02 = Patrick's Dad NPCs River Person = Painty the Pirate SNOWDIN Monster Kid = Buddy (fish) Scarf Mouse = Newpaper Boy Nacarat Jester = Fred Politics Bear = Mable Jenkins Gift Bear = Nathiel Waters Rabbit Girl = Shubie Cinnamon = Susie Fishbowl Ice Wolf = Frank (whale) Library Lizard = Mevis Library Loox = Nazz-Mimi Newspaper Editor 1 = Abigail Marge Newspaper Editor 2 = Martha Smith Big Mouth = Tom Drunk Bun = Todd SquarePants Ugly Fish = Lonnie Red Bird = Mama Tentacles Punk Hamster = Blackjack SquarePants Sans' Pet Rock = Rocky is just there in SpongeBob's House. WATERFALL Echo Flower Explainer = Sergeant Rodrick Loren = Sandy's Scottish Cousin Onionsan = Polene Puff Clam Girl = Johnny Krill Small Bird = Anchovy Ragel = Mystery the Seahorse Elder Puzzler = Kelpy G Shyren = The Hash-Slinging Slasher HOTLAND Fox Head = Subliminal Message Girl Business Dude 1 = Nat Peterson Business Dude 2 = Harold "Bill" Reginald Fuku Fire = Franco Stakeboard Girl = Bert Heats Flamesman = Thaddeus Hot Dog Harpy = Jimmy Gus Scared Donut Guy = Lenny Diamond Boy 1 = Sandals Diamond Boy 2 = Scooter Dress Lion = Pilar MTT RESORT Diamond Receptionist = Annette Hand Receptionist = Henry-Bart Sad Dragon = Sheldon (fish) Shambling Mass = SpongeBlob Business Manticore = Tina Fran MTT Resort Janitor = Halbert Fish Receptionist = Camper Snowdrake's Father = Judge Stickleback Charles = Harv Oni = Donald the Shark Ficus Licker = Billy (lime fish) RANDOM ENCOUNTERS RUINS Froggit = Fodder (robot) Whimsun = Tubelet (robot) Loox = Arf (robot) Vegetoid = Ham-mer (robot) Moldsmal = Arf-Dawg (robot) Migosp = Chomp-Bot (robot) SNOWDIN Ice Cap = The Tattletale Strangler Snowdrake = Floyd Chilldrake = Lloyd Gyftrot = Big Johnny Jerry = Stanley S. SquarePants WATERFALL Aaron = Larry Woshua = Frank (muscular goldfish) Moldbygg = Hans Temmie = DoodleBob HOTLAND Vulkin = Archie Tsunderplane = Chuck (robot) Pyrope = Billy Fishbowl CORE Final Froggit = Slick (robot) Whimsalot = Bzzt-Bot (robot) Astigmatism = G-Love (robot) Madjick = Monsoon (robot) Knight Knight = Sleepytime (robot) 6 HUMAN SOULS Patience = Mr. Pirateson Bravery = Davy Jones Integrity = The Cyclops Perseverance = The Artist That Dropped His Pencil In The Sea And Didn't Bring A Pencil Sharpener Kindness = Mrs. Johnson Justice = David Hasselhoff AMALGAMATIONS Memoryhead = Prawn Endogeny = Jumbo Shrimp Reaper Bird = Manray Lemon Bread = Dirty Bubble Snowdrake's Mother = Atomic Flounder OTHER W.D. Gaster = SpongeBoy Gaster Follower 1 (Monster Kid look-alike) = Sam Star Gaster Follower 2 (Ficus Licker look-alike) = Smitty Werben Man Jensen Gaster Follower 3 (Scared Donut Guy look-alike) = Jim Gaster Follower 4 (The one that doesn't look like any of the others) = Queen Amphitrite * others) = Queen Amphitrite Category:Serious Category:Crossover